A network server is a computer or device on a computer network that manages network resources. A network server (or simply “server”) may run a server-specific multipurpose operating system capable of handling a diverse set of server-functionality roles (such as Microsoft® Windows® Server 2003™ server-specific multipurpose operating system).
A network server may fulfill one or more server-functionality roles. The following are examples of these server-functionality roles (provided by way of example and not limitation):                “file server” manages network-accessible storage systems for storing files thereon;        “print server” manages network-accessible printers;        “traffic control” server manages traffic over a network;        “database server” processes database queries and manages one or more databases; and        “mail server” manages email communications.        
Until recently, configuring a server to perform one of these server-functionality roles was a technical procedure requiring a knowledgeable and skillful network administrator (“net-admin”). In order to perform a specific server-functionality role (or combination of roles), a net-admin must know and install the correct, specific requisite functional components. Functional components include, for example, program modules, drivers, application program interfaces (APIs), and the like.
Furthermore, the net-admin must know exactly what configuration data that must be adjusted, added, or removed in order to enable the desired server-functionality role(s) in the server. Then, of course, the net-admin must make those adjustments to the existing configuration data, add the new and necessary configuration data, and remove the unnecessary and old configuration data.
Numerous network administration tomes have been published to instruct the net-admin as to which functional components, amongst a group of seemingly unrelated components, are required for each role (and combinations of roles). In addition, these tomes teach how to configure the server for each role (and combinations or roles). These net-admins have spent countless hours in training sessions in hopes of gaining the requisite knowledge, and honing the essential skills for configuring a server to perform the roles most desired by each industry, and then managing that server once it is performing the desired roles.
However, network servers employing more recent and modern network server operating systems (such as Microsoft® Windows® Server 2003™ server operating system) provide a server-functionality role configuration and management tool. With this tool, a net-admin configures and manages desired server-functionality roles by selecting the desired roles from a list of such roles.
FIG. 1 shows an example user-interface (UI) 100 of a server employing a server-functionality role configuration and management tool displayed on a monitor 110. At 120, the UI 100 lists several selectable options from which net-admin may choose the desired server-functionality roles. As shown, list 120 includes file server, print server, web server, and mail server.
For this example, assume that the net-admin selects the “print server” option in the UI 100. In response to that selection, the tool automatically installs the specific requisite functional components for the print server role, and the tool adjusts the configuration accordingly.
For some roles, the tool asks for user input for some role-specific settings. For some of these settings, default values can be provided by the tool and the user can simply accept the default values as they tend to be the most appropriate ones for typical deployment.
Rather than relying on the skill and knowledge of the net-admins to properly add, remove and manage the desired server-functionality role(s), by picking and choosing from a seemingly unrelated list of functional components and configuration data, the customer may now rely on this tool to install and configure a server to perform desired role(s). The net-admin merely selects the desired role(s) from amongst a list of roles (and maybe answers a few customization questions). The tool does the rest.
Moreover, once the role is installed and configured, the tool may inform the user about that and provide a list of common management tasks along with links to user education material so that the net-admin can learn more about the selected roles.